Those New Kids
by shadowskye11
Summary: Following the events of Rwby, we follow Team RWBY, JNPR, and two other teams as the make their way through the trials that are school and shenanigans! Chapter 3 is up. and it is amazing
1. Character Chapter!

**Submitted by: ****_ShadowSkye11_**

Full name:Alex Orianni

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Faunas or Human: Human

Semblance: Super Accuracy

Nickname: Mecha-lex (Yang)

Nationality: whatever the British equivalent is.

Family: Mother (Deceased) Father (?) Brother-like figure(alive)

Appearance: her hair, which ends just above her shoulders, is black and wavy, Eyes are dark green. skin color is pale since she isn't outside as often. Height-5'3" slim slightly athletic figure. Wears a black sleeveless vest over a neon blue sleeveless shirt and gloves with a horizontal blue stripe that come up just past her wrist and have the fingertips cut off, baggy black cargo pants with a blue stripe down each leg, no shoes.

Personality: smart and mature but not cocky about it. She is slightly awkward in conversations but likes to talk about most anything. Doesn't talk about her past much. Kinda shy until you get past her walls she unintentionally puts up. Fights for equal rights of every race.

Likes: Reading, looking at stuff online(whether shes allowed to or not), making new friends, animals, fauna, technology of any kind

Dislikes: racist people, people who belittle other people, ignorance, the cold.

Hobbies: Reading, looking at stuff online(whether shes allowed to or not), making new friends, messing with computers and coding.

Fears: being rejected, losing her friends and loved ones

Sexuality: gay

Weapons: slightly heavy short swords that morph together to form a large shotgun called Elysium

Symbol: black bolt with yellow lightning bolt running through it on a neon blue square.

**Second character**

Full name: LeeAnn Wolfen

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Faunas or human: Faunas (Fox)

Nickname: Foxy-Lee (Yang)

Nationality: Vale

Semblance: able to see memories after 35 mins and before 2:30 hours aka short-term memory reader

Family: Father(alive) Younger Sister(alive) Mother (dead) Younger brother(dead) Older sister(dead)

Appearance: her blonde hair ends just past her shoulders and is always in a low, loose ponytail and has grey eyes. She wears a black fedora, an orange tank top that ties in the back, black bellbottoms, and high heel boots that come up to her ankle also black. Shes lightly tanned and is 5'6"without her boots and very athletic. Also has a fluffy orange and white tail.

Personality: Hyperactive and loud and also a problem solver. Very happy and tries to live life to the fullest. Anytime her past is brought up however she gets very bitter and depressed and has a tendency to want to set things on fire. Very bad at remembering names correctly so she makes up nick names.

Likes: puzzles, friends, fire, the color orange, food (especially sweets), music, domestic doggies!

Dislikes: anything that looks like a Beowolf, Beowolves, veggies, blonde jokes

Hobbies: Listening to music, doing puzzles of any kind, making up riddles, pranking people.

Fears: Beowolves, being killed by friends or a grimm.

Sexuality: Bi

Weapons: Halberd and Short sword named Drachen and Werfer. Drachen can change into a flamethrower and Werfer can change into a bladed boomerang.

Symbol: Black crescent moon with orange flames on the inside curve on a grey diamond background.

**Submitted by: **_**Arieko**_

Full name: Ilyssa Indigo

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Faunus or human: Human

Nickname: Indy (Yang)

Nationality: Slight tanned skin.

Family: Mother & Father (Both Alive)

Appearance(including but not limited to hair, eye color, and clothes):

Hair- Indigo colored hair (Hence the name), It's usually kept in a high ponytail with the bangs falling loosly over her face which usually results in her right eye being covered.

Eyes- Jet Black

Clothing- Sleeveless black vest, fastened together with multiple straps and belts. Wears fingerless gloves, that run up her forearm, adorned with silver metal plates. Also wears loose (baggy type) Black bottoms, that tuck into her knee high Black and silver combat boots, which are also adorned with silver metal pieces. Her belt is Indigo with 2 black pouches attached to it as well (Holds ammo). The buckle is in the shape of her symbol.

Personality: Quiet in groups, but much more open when one on one. Only voices her opinion when absolutely necessary. Prefers to let her skills do the talking. Spends most of her time reading and working on her weapon.

Likes: Reading, tinkering, combat, family, friends, quiet.

Dislikes: Grim, bullies, failing, center of attention, loud noises.

Hobbies: Loves to read books on history, and help around her parent's store in her off time.

Fears: Not meeting personal expectations, dying, heights, not being in control of her own actions.

Qualities of interest: People who share different views on matters which are important to her. She loves a good debate. Also looks for morally good(?) people who don't use their powers and strength to bully others. People who strive to better themselves, but not at the expense of others. Brave and friendly people.

Sexuality: Bi (I suppose, anyone who catches her eye. Though not really seeking out romance).

Weapon(s): Flail, Ball and chain design. Although; the handle is comprised of a dust firing 10 shot revolver. Each barrel comprises of different kinds of dust rounds (Fire, Ice, Lightning, etc.) The chain is able to extend outwards or inwards from 3 feet up to 7 feet. The Ball of the weapon is comprised of a hefty steel hunk of metal in a round shape with jagged spikes of various lengths, from 3 inches up to 9 inches.

Weapon description: Blackjack. The pistol is black and silver, with indigo lettering on the side that reads "Blackjack". the chain is also black, and so is the ball.

Symbol: A black spiked ball background with a revolver pistol overlay in indigo.

*anything of note that I missed: Um, ammo type? Indy carries multitudes of moon clips (allows for faster reloading for revolvers) that vary in different types of dust rounds, so she can fire different forms of energy(?) bullets.

**Friend's character**

Full name: Sapphire Liar

Gender: Female

Skin Color : Tan complexion, lighter.

Age: 16

Faunus or human: Half Faunus Half Human.

Symbol: Butterfly.

Nickname: Four Eyes (Yang, in a playful way), Saphina (Ruby), Muffin (Mercury lol)

Family: Mother(Faunus(wolf), Deceased), Father(Human, Deceased?).

Appearance(including but not limited to hair, eye color, and clothes): Sapphire is a slender, petite girl. She wears a dark blue sleeve-less tank-top and ripped skinny jeans attached with a chain on the right of her jeans. And wears black, fingerless gloves that reaches her biceps and wears dark blue wedge sneakers. She has calm, black eyes and dark black (with only one blue highlights), shoulder -length hair that is pulled up in a ponytail, with a purple streak and a bang on the right side of her face and wears rimmed glasses. She is a Half-Faunus(wolf) and does have the ears with only one silver-hoop earing peirced on her left ear and black choker with her symbol attached to it the front.

Personality: Sapphire grew up by a human family back in Vytal. She is a quiet, calm and is sometimes withdrawn which can be mistaken for indifference. She is still recovering from losing her parents and doesn't like bringing up her past because of it. However, she is timid when she gains alot of attention and can stutter in her speech. Her expression can change to emotionless or melancholy and tends to avoid confrontation with her peers, which she thinks is a waste of time. She is caring and does have a soft side(tries not to show it). Her crush is Ruby Rose and accroding to Ruby, she can call her a 'meanie' when their being playful and can be a bit over-protective of her.

Likes: Her favorite song genres are Pop and Hip-Hop, A little bit of Metal, Her favorite books are Romance, Adventure, and Dark-Fantasy, She's an honor roll student at Beacon. But can be simple-minded at times, Her favorite animal is Cats, Her favorite color is Grey, loves writing, Ruby, likes quiet places.

0 When attached to someone and their showing affection, she gets embassy.

0 She makes an "Errr" sound when someone says something inappropiate or something catches her interest.

0 Her face can become half-shadowed when angry, even keeping a straight face when she is. Takes long baths.

Dislikes: Bullies, racisim, funny guys( the type who act stupid for no reason in class),

Hobbies: Writing, Listening to music, Reading, training, hanging with Ruby.

Fears: Has astraphobia (fear of thunder & lightening), Is accident-prone.

Qualities of interest: ?

Sexuality: Bi

Weapon(s): Midnight Butterfly. Twin-Pistol Gunblades. (Blue streaks).

Weapon Type : Melee, Range.

Semblance : Invisibility.

Aura : Blue.

Affiliation : Beacon Academy.

Occupation : Student.

Status : Active.

Abilites: Sapphire is the fastest in terms of move execution; her lack of the ability to use Dust in battle compared to the others is countered with her speed. However, Ruby surpasses her with speed. Sapphire's attacks often do more damage. But one wrong move could leave her wide open to attack. She is highly skilled at using her Twin-Pistol Gunblades which she calls Midnight Butterfly. Since the unique Gunblades are a combination of sword and pistol, she can change her combat style lightning-fast.

Surrounded by countless opponents, Sapphire uses both blades with deadly accuracy in hand-to-hand combat. She's well versed in various combat techniques and she makes full use of them to cut her way through the ranks of the Grimm. She can "juggle" enemies to great effect and her quick speed can make her excellent at intercepting opponents as well, especially slower ones. Her semblance; Invisibility makes it hard for an opponent to tell where she is or when she is about to attack. However when hit, she gets out of it.

**Submitted by: DemoniacCheshireCat**

Name : Zyana Sirus

Age : 20

Gender : Female

nationality : half american and half irish equivalent

Personality in a nutshell : Sarcastic, fun to be around but doesn't want to be around people, rebel

Family : Lola Sirus [Grandma]

Hair : black hair Mohawk with the light blue tips

Eyes : Teal

Height : 5 ft 9 in

Clothing : a grey shirt with a light blue long sleeved shirt underneath, a light grey pants with a bit of rips in the knee area, and white sneakers, a dark grey bracelet around her left wrist.

Scars/Tattoos/Piercing : 5 ear piecings in the right ear, two studs in the left ear, snake bites, and a tattoo of bird made out of music notes on her back left shoulder

Weapon/s : A lance named oíche and the shield, which is almost the same height as her, named sciath bán [white shield]

Strengths : Courageous, strong, can use her lance as a rocket launcher

Weaknesses : A bit slow due to her shield and lance, easily stressed out by small things

Fears : losing her grandma

Likes : black cats, rock music, pranking on people, ice cream, coffee

Dislikes : bullies, cocky people, animal abusers

Sexuality : bisexual

Qualities that this character is attracted to : Interesting eye colors, shorter height then her, cute, and reliable

Notes : She carries a pack of cigarettes to smoke when she starts getting to stress out. If she runs out of cigarretes during her stress break down then she gets annoyed even more easily. She owns a black cat with a light blue scarf around its neck. She usually helps with her grandma around the shop during the day. She is the type of person who would step in if someone is being bullied.

body type : average

**Second character**

Name : Vince Wright

Age : 21

gender : male

personality in a nutshell : He is usually hyper around people even if they are strangers. He acts very childish but he knows when he must be serious.

Nationality : scottish equivalent

family : Serena Wright (Younger sister) John Wright (father)

hair : white hair which reach up to the bottom of his ears with a layer of pink on the bottom section of the hair

eyes : blood red

height : 6 foot

clothing : he wears a dark grey tank top that is very big that one of the sleeves falls down his shoulder, a black vest which reach to the end of his rib cage, grey skinny jeans, a red converse on the right foot and black converse on the left foot. He wears multple amount of bracelets on his left arm.

Scars/Tattoos/Piercing : a quarter of his upper right arm is covered in tattoo sleeve, he has two eyebrow piercing on the right side

weapon/s : He has twin daggers that he keeps sheathed in the holder strapped around his back. The dagger hilts are faced towards the outside for easier access. THe blades are 6 inches long,

strengths : speed during rage mode, tries to motivate others, great listener, creative

weakness : gets bullied alot for being a faunus, breaks down under stress

fear : rejection, being betrayed

likes : tattoos, art, cake, candy, music, cute things

dislike : bullies, strawberries, cold

sexuality : pansexual

qualities that this character is attracted to : someone who accepts him for him, someone who is funny, cute, someone who can bake cake.

**Submitted by:** **_Sskysthelimitt_**

Full name: Gomery

Gender: male

Age: 17

Faunas or Human: Human

Semblance: elemental control

Nicknames: none so far

Nationality: equivalent of Egyptian

Family: Teacher (alive)

Appearance: hes 6'3", weighs 170 lbs. light tan complexion. Dark brown hair, shoulder length, eyes change color with his element. Blue tshirt, dark tan cargo shorts and plain blue tennis shoes. Always smiling except when fighting. leather necklace with a silver dollar sized pendent with his symbol on it.

Personality: easygoing, friendly and a little shy around the edges

Likes: food, the color blue,playing with elements

dislikes: people that ridicule, brussle sprouts

Hobbies: training, listening to music,talking with friends

Fears: being abandoned, dying, little fluffy white dogs.

Sexuality: unsure?

Weapon: elements

Symbol: Green Tree, Light blue Cloud, and Orange Flaming Sun on a Yellow Lightning bolt backround.

**Submitted by: ****_XxWing3dKuribohxX_**

Name: Drake Silversol

age : 17

gender : male

personality in a nutshell : generally the leader but tries not to be so serious. Tries to relax his team and friends by telling shitty jokes that rarely are laugh inducing. Most of the time the laughs are with him because of how crap his jokes are.

nationality : vale

family: Christian silversol (father) Joanna silversol (mother)

hair : silver with gold highlights

eyes : golden

height : 5 foot

clothing: generally has jeans and a tshirt in addition with his shifting camoflouge sweatshirt. Will attempt to ditch his school uniform as often.

Scars/Tattoos/Piercing: has a small crescent shaped scar on his bottom lip. Has a few random cuts and scrapes pretty much anywhere, they heal and he gets more. Hes accident prone

weapon/s: a 3 foot in diameter, 5 feet long battle axe that the handle retracts to make it a blade edged shield, or the blades can retract and the handle will open up and form a guitar neck that turns it into, you guessed it, a guitar.

strengths: smart, tactical, always tries to help a friend, has the "leave no man or woman behinds" mindset. Tries to be funny

weakness : not very funny. Is very attached to anyone who he considers a teammate or a partner. Will risk his life willingly, even if there is no need

fears: loosing a friend/teammate/partner, anything with tentacles(dropped a laptop when he was 5 and it opened up a tentacle rape video. Not fun when you're a 5 year old)

Likes: music, playing music and listening to it, hanging with friends, making sure the people around him are alright

dislikes: tentacles, people who hate music, people who says his are stupid

sexuality: straight

qualities that this character is attracted to : people who don't care about whether or not his jokes suck, strength, those who show courage and selflessly helps others

**So these are the characters that I have gathered! I've been kinda torn on what kind of story to write... should it even be in the RWBY universe or should it be an AU... That's where the community come in! Any ideas would be appreciated. Send the ideas to me however you can. Just realize i may only pick one. Because its hard to write a story with two or more universes. :3 Thank you in advance. X3**


	2. The Beginning (updated AN)

**Well I thought about it and thought about it... And figured that I would be a weirdo and do a RWBY verse for a RWBY story... I know I'm so weird. -laughs- Anyway I am also typing on my phone so please don't hurt me too badly for spelling or auto correct... I bruise easy. :| Well on to the first chapter, ****. **

"Well... Its smaller than I thought..."

"How big did you expect it to be, Vince?"

The ram faunas turned towards his friend, a lion faunas, "I don't know. I just expected more from the grand school of Beacon. You know what I mean, Zyana?" He smiled. She smirked and shook her head.

They had been fighting about family difficulties just the past week, but they soon saw how stupid it was to fight about it, well Zyana did anyway.

Just as they docked at the school, and were about to get off the crowded airship, another faunas jumped in front of the two friends.

"Hi! Bye!"

The girl ran off the ship, orange and white tail trailing behind her.

Zyana and Vince only had time to blink before a shorter girl pushed past them, running after the fox girl.

"Give me my computer back!" the girl yelled at the fox faunas.

As soon as those two left, everyone else began to make their way to the school from the airship.

As they made their way to the auditorium, Vince and Zyana saw the fox girl again with the other girl and another couple of girls. One of the other girls had a white dress and looked familiar to Zyana, the other had a red cloak. They all looked like they were arguing.

By the time they got the auditorium it was crowded.

Zyana got to a spot that was empty mostly and had room for her and Vince when someone yelled a word of panic.

"Fire!"

**So anyone who is offended by my usage of any characters will have to PM me. enough complaints and the story comes down. and to think i felt like sharing something... :/**


	3. Assembly and Sleepover

**Don't exactly know what happened with the first A/N but as I said...****_I bruise easy!_**** *ahem...* Anyways, the first chapter didn't get enough bad reviews and/or Pms. So I am gonna continue this story. But I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter last time and all, It looked so much longer on my phone... :/ Oh well. I will be sure to work on that. :) To chapter 2.**

A pulse of excitement and panic washed over the room. Vince was the first one outside to find the source of the fire. Zyana casually walked towards the door behind everyone else, lighting a cigarette on the way.

~Meanwhile~

The fox faunus was in a burning tree, that she set on fire, crying quietly. The shorter black haired girl was frantically trying to get her down or put out the fire. Suddenly, the nearby fountain came to life and a torrent of water showered the tree and the two girls. A tall lanky boy walked up and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that." He didn't get anything else out before Vince tackled him yelling, " Hi new friend!"

The fox faunus perked up a little after being hit with the water. She saw the taller, tan boy being tackled by another faunus, who looked a little familiar but she grinned and jumped out of the tree next to the two boys and the black haired girl who also got drenched.

Vince got off the other guy and looked at the other people around.

"More friends!"

"We can be friends too?!"

"Yea!"

The fox girl stuck out a hand and had a huge grin on her face. "My name's LeeAnn Wolfen!"

Vince took her hand and firmly shook it."Mine is Vince Wright!"

The guy who Vince tackled was getting up. So the shorter black haired girl went next. "Hi... I'm Alex Orianni." She kinda felt out of place. But not for long before both faunus were pulling her in for a group hug and yelling in unison, "Hi Alex friend!"

And the tall brown haired boy finally chimed in with his name,"I'm Gomery. Nice to meet you all."

Vince perked up at Gomery's name,and instantly said, "Gummy?"

"No. Gomery."

"Gummy bear!"

"What? No!"

By this time, Zyana has arrived and is currently working on her second cigarette. "Vince are you harassing people?" she chuckles lightly.

"Nooooo. These are my new friends. LeeAnn, Alex, and Gummy bear!"

"...Gomery."

Zyana pats Gomery's shoulder. "You might as well get used to it. He isn't going to stop."

Vince shakes his head,"Nooope! Oh! And this is my bestest friend,Zyana!" he puts an arm around her shoulders and smiles even bigger than thought possible.

"Yea yea. You're alright Vince. Now..." she points behind her," are we gonna head to the assembly before everyone gets back or are we gonna let everyone else take the good spots?"

~In the Ballroom~

Zyana was listening to her loud rock music in her headphones while Vince snored away nearby. Alex was on her scroll, since LeeAnn kinda dropped her computer into water, looking up stuff online across the room with two girls named Blake and Ilyssa reading nearby. LeeAnn was pestering random students, asking twenty questions then leaving. Gomery was listening to his own music quietly in a corner. A girl named Ruby and her sister Yang were talking in the middle of the room and another girl named Sapphire was walking around people to get to her sleeping bag.

Soon, Yang was dragging Ruby over to the small group that was Blake, Ilyssa, and Alex. "Hello~! I believe you may know each other!"

Blake was the only one who looked up, as Alex had earbuds in and was looking intently at her scroll's screen, and Ilyssa was engrossed in her book. Looking at Ruby she raised an eyebrow, " You're the other girl who exploded... "

Ruby laughed nervously, "Yeah, mine was a little less fiery... You can call me Ruby!" She awkwardly held out her hand only to withdraw it.

Alex has finally noticed the two new arrivals and spoke up, "Hello Ruby. " she was speaking kinda loud since she had her earbuds in still, "Didn't you explode because of the crabby dust girl's luggage?"

As if on que, the 'crabby dust girl' named Weiss stomped over and yelled "Some people are trying to sleep!" As she looks over at Ruby and Yang she yells in unison with Yang "NOT YOU AGAIN!"

Ilyssa stops reading and sighs "So much for reading.." Alex sighs as well,taking out her earbuds, "Or sleeping for that matter..." Blake rolls her eyes and blows out the candles that where next to her on the small table putting everyone in darkness.


	4. The Ruins and Partners Part 1

**Much better feed back from the chapter because I got a couple followers and a review! By the way, if anyone would like to Beta this story for me that would be appreciated. My grammar is not the greatest. Enough Author's talk! On to the story!**

Yang, Blake, Vince, and LeeAnn made it to the ruin, LeeAnn riding piggy back on Vince. " They make this place any easier to find and you would have to find the forest." LeeAnn said sarcastically. Vince laughed and said, "Maybe people who have no idea how to use a compass will be around?"

~A Little Further Away~

Gomery and Drake were the first to pair up. And they had yet to find the ruin. Gomery was following Drake who was currently pulling out his compass again. Gomery sighed and started walking ahead, "Follow me please." He weaved between trees and looked behind him to make sure that Drake was following. He was following Gomery, grumbling about his compass being busted.

~At a Different Location ~

Alex wasn't having a great day today. There was at least three Beowolves and only one of her so far. Not 'good day' material. Fusing her swords together, they formed her valued shotgun, Elysium. A beowolf charged at her. But as soon as it got close...BANG! It was now sporting a hole in its chest as it slumped to the ground.

"Don't test me, bloody bastards..."

The other two started to charge from opposite directions. Noticing a slight blue glow from near the one to her left, she took a chance and focused on the other one. As she shot that beowolf, the other had its arms cut off by an invisible force.

"So... That happened." Alex sighed still facing the other way.

"...Yup."

Alex turned around and saw a girl with wolf ears. "Sapphire I assume?"

~A Little Farther Away~

Zyana casually was smoking a cigarette against the trunk of a tree, twitching her lion tail, while Ruby was playing absently with a leaf and Ilyssa was messing with something on her weapon. Weiss, however, is flailing about, contradicting herself in more ways than one.

Zyana finally chimed in while pulling out her compass, that very few people actually brought, saying, "Well if Ice princess is done with her weird dance..." Weiss glared at Zyana, who ignored it, "We need to get there soon... Any ideas?" Ruby spoke up, "Yea! But it's a bit crazy."

~Back at the Ruin ~

"How about a cute little pony?!" Yang said holding up a knight chess piece. Blake rolled eyes and laughed, "Sure." Vince and LeeAnn both snatched up a single white bishop piece. "It's a flute looking thing..." Gomery and Drake showed up soon after the group of four and chose a black rook piece. The others arrived with quite the entrance. Hearing blasts from the right, the group of six look to see a girl riding on an Ursa, "Did that girl just ride here on an Ursa?" Gomery asked to no one in particular. The girl, Nora, runs and grabs a piece from the ruins, yelling, "I'm queen of the castle!" "NORA" ,a guy named Ren yelled.

Then Alex and Sapphire run into the clearing with a couple beowolves behind them. But they both shot each one. "Overkill..." Drake said in slight awe.

Then Zyana, Ilyssa, and Ruby fall into the trees from a Nevermore they caught a ride on, Jaune colliding into Ruby from the side. Blake turns to Yang saying,"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Vince chimed in too with, "I didn't know Zyana could fly... Damn, I didn't even bring my camera!"

Then Phyrra runs out of the trees and gets promptly smacked into Jaune as he is jumping down from the tree he was previously stuck in , by the Deathstalker. Weiss falls from the Nevermore and Zyana catches her and falls over. "Ow... My tail."

"So the gangs all here! Now we can die together!" Yang exclaimed

**And the suspense shall be formed! Mwahahaha! But, I will get to the fighting scene soon enough. And I has a week off till school's back up again! So I may have time! Yuz!**


End file.
